Avengers Not at Disney World
by Inimitable and Original
Summary: When Fury sent Hill and some of the Avengers to Disney World, he never thought to consider those left behind. Needless to say, they aren't too happy about it, especially when Fury sets them irritating team building activities. But what can they do about it? What WILL they do about it? Companion fic to Avengers at Disney World. ScarletVision, minor CarolxRhodey. Rated T.
1. Who's Watching the Tower?

At Avengers Tower, some of the Avengers were moping around and sulking because they didn't get the chance to go to Disney World like the others. Pietro was pacing the room-and pacing for Pietro meant running as quickly as he could from one end of the room to the other. Stephen Strange was sitting in a corner, meditating while Wanda, Rhodey, Scott and The Vision were playing _Monopoly_ and T'Challa and Carol were watching _The Voice_ on TV.

"Why do you think we were left behind?" Scott asked as he moved his counter-the iron-a few places.

"Because there always needs to be Avengers avenging and looking out for the world." T'Challa shrugged.

"And Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Cap have been avenging for longer than all of us." Stephen replied.

"True, but why bring Falcon and Winter Soldier?" Scott asked. "I mean, War Machine's been a hero for ages longer than _they_ have."

"Yeah, but he became an Avenger about the same time as I did." Rhodey said.

"That's actually true." Carol shifted in her seat to get a better look at Scott. "Unless they're going by comic book measures. By those measures, Sam has 5 and a half years on Rhodey, joining the Avengers about the same time as me."

"And Winter Soldier was around in World War II for around 2 years as Bucky." The Vision said.

"Yes, he was one of the Howling Commandos." Stephen agreed.

"I guess." Scott looked down at his game board. "And now I'm out of _Monopoly_ money." He stood up and began to walk to the couch with T'Challa and Carol but suddenly ends up in a heap on the floor with Pietro.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't, now get the hell off me you speed freak!" Scott said frustratedly, pushing Pietro's leg off his torso.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little bit nicer, Scott." Wanda said, as Pietro pushed himself into a seated position on the ground.

"That's right, I didn't do anything to you."

"You ran into me." Scott said, pushing himself up off the ground.

"No fighting!" Nick Fury shouted as he walked into the room. "You're a lot better at not fighting than the others are. And being diverse, but whatever."

"Diverse?" The Vision asked. "I don't understand."

"Well, Wanda and Carol are women, T'Challa and Rhodes..."

"I know what 'diversity' means, Colonel Fury, I just can't understand how it pertains to our newer group over the original group."

"Does it matter? You're a robot."

"And you have one eye." The Vision pointed out. "That is also diversity."

Fury groaned. "I'm just gonna tell you what I came here for, shall I? SHIELD is sending you on a small training mission tomorrow. You will be doing the training in groups Group 1 will be going in the morning and group 2 will be doing it in the afternoon."

"Why?" Scott shrugged.

"Because there should always be Avengers on duty in case of an attack by-I dunno-Loki or Hydra." Fury said with a hint of sarcasm. "The groups will consist of the following: T'Challa, Danvers, Lang, Pietro and Strange in group 1. The Vision, Wanda, Van Dyne, Murdock and Rhodes in group 2."

"But Jan isn't here." Rhodey said. "She's gone to the store."

"Then you tell her when she gets back from the store, won't you?" Fury growled.

"Why is _Murdock_ included?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah. He is not an Avenger like we are." Pietro narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"His show's been renewed by _Netflix_ for season 2 so he's as good as." Fury growled.

"And besides, Matt's off... Daredevil-ing." Carol shrugged.

"So tell him when he gets back." Fury grunted, rapidly losing patience. "Group 1, you will be starting at 9am and group 2, you will be starting at 4pm and the training exercises will last for six hours. That's all." Fury turned on his heel to leave the room, leaving the Avengers confused and worried about what lies ahead for them.

"So what do you think we'll be doing?" Scott asked.

"Director Fury will have us undertake tasks, I believe, to see how well we use our powers to work through them." The Vision said with a nod.

"Yes, thank you, Spock." Carol rolled her eyes. "He'll have us do some kind of trial."

"Yes." T'Challa agreed. "But he will have us using our powers."

"Very well." Stephen nodded. "I have mastered mine with ease." He cast a spell and the TV began levitating.

"We get it." Pietro waved his hand dismissively. "You're the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Pietro, would it hurt you to be a little bit nicer?" Wanda folded her arms.

"Maybe it _would_ , Wanda." Pietro walked over to his twin and narrowed his eyes. Wanda cast a hex at her brother and sent him flying across the room.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows innocently. "You didn't see that coming?" Everyone started laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Janet Van Dyne had rejoined the group and was playing video games with everyone, while T'Challa and Stephen were doing the cooking.

"I'm the Black Panther." T'Challa groaned as he shook the saucepan and stirred the contents. "I have PHDs in physics. _Not_ in cookery."

"I know, T'Challa." Stephen sighed as he levitated around the kitchen, searching for the spices. "Being a surgeon, I hardly have a Michelin Star, myself."

"A _former_ surgeon, you mean, Stephen." T'Challa chuckled.

"Yes." Stephen agreed, picking up a small bottle of Oregano. "I'm the Sorcerer Supreme now."

"I heard you got into some trouble with Dormammu recently." T'Challa grabbed the jar of salt. "How did _that_ go?"

"Eh." Stephen shrugged."I sent him back to the Dark Dimension. It's where he belongs anyway." He handed the bottle to T'Challa, who took it.

"Dr T'Challa. Dr Strange, I am to inform you that Mr Murdock is on his way up to the recreation room of the tower." JARVIS said over the intercom.

"Thank you, JARVIS." T'Challa said.

"Yes, thanks, JARVIS." Stephen said as T'Challa tasted the soup.

"I think it needs more tomato purée." He frowned. Stephen nodded.

* * *

Matt Murdock walked into the main room. "Hey, everyone." He said with a small wave.

"Hey, Matt." Scott said, pulling himself away from the video game. "There's a free seat next to The Vision, over by the table."

"Thanks, Scott." Matt said, making his way over to the seat. "Nice of you to be the only one to acknowledge my existence this evening." He set his cane next to the armchair and sat down.

"Just read a book or something." Rhodey said, disinterested.

"I'm blind." Matt stated.

"Tony... Braille books... Internet or something." Carol babbled. "Happy something."

"I have _no_ idea what she just said." Matt shook his head.

"I think she said 'Tony probably has Braille books, have Happy look. But if not, ask Happy to check the Internet for you'." Scott looked over at Carol who gave a curt nod. "She said yes."

"Actually, I think I'll go to bed." Matt stood up and grabbed his cane. "You're quite into this video game. Night everyone."

"You'll miss dinner!" Pietro cried out.

"Who's cooking?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"T'Challa and Stephen." Scott replied.

"Yeah. Good night." Matt shuddered and left the room.

"He's gonna miss Whatever Soup." Scott shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Matt!" Rhodey called out. Matt walked back in the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Fury's got us doing a training exercise tomorrow." Rhodey replied. "Don't play Daredevil tonight, just sleep. Whatever he's got planned, you can assure will be brutal as fuck."

"Got it. Good night." Matt said curtly and walked out of the room again.

"What the hell was his problem?" Janet asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Dinner's ready!" T'Challa shouted. Everyone peeled away from the computer game and scurried away.

* * *

 **A/N: A companion fic to my Avengers at Disney World story, focusing on those left behind. I wanted to explore more about the ones left behind, but felt I couldn't exactly do that within Avengers at Disney World. So here this is. And I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own any of these characters, Marvel does.**


	2. A Note

Hey guys!

I know you were thinking this was an update. And it's not. I'm really sorry. But I've been going through a really tough time and I appreciate your patience. I can't say much only that I'm alive right now. I wanted to let you know because I'm going in for an operation and I 100% will not be able to update until I'm better. The general election results also kind of fudged with plans. And so did a few other things.

See, I'm not going away forever. I still have plenty of plans for this story. All I ask is for your understanding during this difficult time.

Thank you.


End file.
